


Power of Voodoo

by thalialunacy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the Voodoo Doughnut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary** : There are Voodoo Doughnuts on set. Jared has some. And then he has some Jensen.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Obviously fictional content is FICTIONAL. I don't claim to know these people. Please, _please_ don't sue me. And don't be hatin, we just like the fuckin.  
>  **Notes/Sources/Etc** : The title was lovingly taken from _The Labyrinth_. Intern Chad is based on someone I know from work. My Oregonian buddy 427's description of Voodoo went like this: "they sell donuts. / they only accept cash. / everything is pink. / there are always hipsters." One line was taken indirectly from _Wonderfalls_.

"Jared?" Jensen calls as he swings up into the trailer.

"Here," Jared calls back. Or at least that's probably what he says, but his mouth is pretty full.

"Time to go, man."

Jared swallows. "Shit, really?"

Jensen shrugs, takes a couple steps further into the trailer, the door shutting behind him. "We have like…" He checks his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"Sweet."

"Literally."

Jared looks up at him with an Eyebrow, and Jensen gestures to the pink box on the table. "Where did they come from?"

"This place in Portland, they're called Voodoo Dough--"

"Yeah, I can read." Jared says something unintelligible around another bite. "Who's your source?"

"That one hipster intern," Jared manages after chewing a little.

"With the…" Jensen gestures at the side of his neck.

Jared swallows. "Yeah, the neck tattooes."

"Chad."

Jared snaps his fingers. They're a little sticky so the noise is more like a wet slide. "Intern Chad, yeah. Fucking delicious."

"You think Intern Chad is fucking delicious?"

Jared grins. There's maple frosting on one of his front teeth. "Like a baby lamb."

"Gross."

"Fucking. Delicious." He holds the butt end of the thing up. "Want some?"

Jensen grimaces. "No."

"Aw, come on. They won't ruin your figure."

"They might."

"Nah."

"That's kind of their job."

"Only on cops and office girls, come on." And he holds it up a little more insistently, pulls what he probably thinks is a seductive face, and pats his knee.

Jensen rolls his eyes. Jared and his Gay Chicken. He is not rising to the bait today.

Jared apparently takes this as a challenge, because his non-donut-occupied hand shoots out and Jensen finds himself tumbling forward. Another hard jerk and he lands straight-up straddling Jared on the damn couch.

"Jared."

"What."

"Jared. I'm in your lap."

Jared shrugs. He's clearly more concerned about his donut. "Nowhere you haven't been."

"Jared."

"Can't I just share a little donut with a guy?"

"No."

"With my best friend in the whole wide world?" He may even pinch Jensen's cheek with one of his hands, which would be fine, merely annoying, but--

"Sticky fingers, moron."

"Oh." Jared surveys Jensen's cheek. Then before Jensen can sense his devious plan--which, really, he should be quicker at this after the equivalent of twenty trillion years in each other's pockets--he's licked a wide stripe up Jensen's cheek.

Jensen makes a low sound. "Ylech. You are a manimal."

Jared grins. "I like that."

Jensen raises a hand and plucks the donut from Jared's grip. "This fucking donut had better be worth it."

The grin gets bigger. "I like that more. Nearly as much as you will like this donut." He watches, something lustful in his eyes, and Jensen's seen him look that way at a lot of baked goods but this is even more blatant, even more wrong-seeming--

He stops short and looks at the thing he was about to take a bite of. "Wait, what is this thing? Is that-- Is that _bacon_?"

Jared nods, positively beaming. "Maple bar with bacon on it. It's genius, right?"

"It's vile."

"Who doesn't put maple syrup on bacon?"

"No."

"You do it, I've seen you."

"I don't care."

"Oh, come on. You're already there, just do it."

And Jensen's not a complete idiot so before Jared can shove the piece into his face, he takes a bite. And it's… not bad, actually. He chews thoughtfully, then swallows.

Jared makes a noise, then shoves anyways. Jensen grunts and chews around this huge second bite less thoughtfully, choice curse words forming in his head.

"You've got something on your face," Jared says cheerfully, with a bit of a leer, and reaches up to wipe at it-- And Jensen gets a better idea entirely.

He waits until Jared's gotten the piece of frosting from his chin, then grabs Jared's wrist, pulling his sticky finger towards his mouth. Jared's eyes get a little wider, but his smile doesn't dim.

At least not until Jensen actually sucks the finger between his lips.

Jensen is damn good at Gay Chicken. Well, when there aren't cameras around. One could say, in fact, that's he's the champ. Is willing to go the extra mile. Always hits the home run. So to speak.

When Jared's grin fails completely, Jensen smirks. Then slides his lips all the way down Jared's finger, even daring to tease the webbing in between it and its neighbor with the tip of his tongue. Just for a second.

"Oh, fuck you," Jared breathes out, clearly defeated, and Jensen gets ready to pull back, to throw the rest of the damn donut away, to get on with this day--

\--but Jared's other hand slides around the back of Jensen's head and pulls him in, tugging his finger out of Jensen's mouth with a wet sound and replacing it with his lips, and Jensen is so totally confused for a moment, and a little-- Grossed out is not the word, but definitely _wigged_ out, and more than a little--

But his body gets with the program in the time it takes for Jared to get through the seam of his lips, dragging his brain along with it as their tongues collide, hot and wet and holy Jesus, this is really happening, is all he can think. And then Jared's other hand is hard on his thigh, sliding back to land firmly on Jensen's ass and pull him into Jared's lap as far as possible, and he can barely think at all.

He can feel his cock trying to push towards Jared's incessant fucking heat, but there's no friction and the angle is all wrong-- He makes a strangled noise. It sounds a lot like: "Shouldn't--" Jensen's never been the eloquent one, okay. "Weird--"

"Shut up," Jared says succinctly, a smile on his face as he kisses Jensen's mouth open again. Jared's tongue sweeps along his own soothingly, then leaves to trail wet kisses down Jensen's neck as Jared's hands go for the zipper on Jensen's jeans.

Well, okay, then… "Ten minutes, J," Jensen manages, his voice getting rough, getting into Dean-territory, but he doesn't move to stop him. And when Jared's hand is around his cock, his can't help but buck into it, and the whine he emits is--much to his chagrin--all Jensen.

"I got this," Jared says, confident, and fuck him but he's right-- He fumbles with his own jeans for a minute but then he's got both their cocks in his hand, and it shouldn't work, shouldn't be good, but somehow it fucking is, and Jensen grinds his teeth against it because he's not some kid, he's really not--

But Jared's kissing him again, multitasking like a champ. Quick darts of his tongue, long pulls of his tongue, kisses to the side of Jensen's mouth… It's like there's a smorgasbord in his lap, and Jared's thoroughly enjoying it.

"Shit," Jensen suddenly grunts out. He's stupidly close to coming, and if the way Jared's mouth is going slack against his is any indication, so's Jared.

But: "I said I got this," Jared just says into his lips. "I got you."

And Jensen can't say no to that, so he groans and lets go.

He hears Jared's "Yeah," barely, over the rushing of his orgasm in his ears, through his veins, right up from his toes through his cock and into Jared's hand and it's a sweet one, ripples turning into shudders turning into streaks of come on Jared's skin.

He relaxes against Jared then, foreheads together and sweaty, God so sweaty, and looks down to watch as Jared finishes, too, with a long groan and even more sweat and come and God, sex is disgusting.

Jensen leans in to lick at the side of Jared's neck. Jared's laugh rumbles underneath his tongue.

He pulls back, kisses at that laugh. Then Jared's saying something. "Hmm?"

"I said, still got the rest of that donut?"

Jensen grimaces, then, because he totally does, squashed in his hand. Jared grins and uses his own come-doused hand to take it from him. "You're not really gonna--"

Oh, but Jared is.

"--You are. You did. You just did that."

And Jared does it again, just takes a lick of his skin then a bite of the donut, like he's doing a damn shot or something.

"That's--" Jensen swallows. "Gross."

Jared snorts a laugh. "Uh-huh." He then holds out his hand with a face very similar to when he was holding out the donut earlier, a minute ago, fucking eons ago-- _Want some?_

And Jensen, God love him, does. He leans forward and his tongue darts out. Jared's hand tastes like maple sugar, and come, and bacon grease, and it's disgusting. Jensen may or may not take two helpings.

Jared's grin is wider than the Sahara and triumphant as Cleopatra. "Delicious _and_ nutritious, am I right?"

Jensen resists the urge to deck him. Kisses him instead. "Manimal."

"Damn right." Jared grins. "Now get me the rest of those donuts."

 **  
_FIN_   
**


End file.
